Exit Wounds
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Set after "Bulletproof Love." Joel tends to Alex's wounds after the shooting at Hope Zion.


Exit Wounds

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (Jalex)

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Set after "Bulletproof Love." Joel tends to Alex's wounds after the shooting at Hope Zion.

 **Author's Note** : Makes references to events that occurred in two of my previous stories, "Late Night Phone Calls" and "The White Knight"

It was almost two a.m. when Joel Goran walked into the house and smiled to find his wife asleep, still sitting upright and fully clothed, her head resting against one of the sofa pillows at what had to be an uncomfortable angle.

 _She must've been waiting up and fell asleep._

"Hey Reid," He whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.

After a moment Alex stirred, "Mmmmm….Hey Joel baby. How was your day?"

"Long." Joel answered, with a sigh as he came to sit next to her on the couch, leaning over to kiss her. "How about yours? Did you get the kids down all right?"

Alex shrugged, "I had to feed and change Theo. Then I couldn't get him back to sleep. Then _I_ couldn't get back to sleep. So I came down here to wait up for you and I must've fallen asleep."

"Yes, ma'am. You must have." Joel agreed, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear with one hand. "Why didn't you change your clothes?"

Alex shrugged again, moving her head back and forth until her neck went back until alignment with an audible pop.

"I meant to shower and change the bandages but then the baby started crying so I never got around to it."

Joel nodded, "How're you feeling?" He asked, softly.

Less than a week before, an armed gunman had entered the hospital and Alex had been shot.

She smiled a little, "Joel, baby I'm fine. I've been shot… What? Three times now? I'm old hat at this."

 _Has it really been three times?_ Joel thought incredulously.

 _The convenience store when they'd been on their way to the medical conference._

 _The time that Alex had been mugged in the hospital parking garage._

 _And then the most recent time inside the hospital._

"I'm still just a little sore." She said under her breath, gritting her teeth against the pain as she got up slowly from the sofa.

"Alex, let me help you, love. Come on." Joel said, getting to his feet and wrapping an arm gently around her waist so she could lean on him as they walked slowly up the stairs.

"I love you, Doctor Goran." She whispered, leaning into him, and inhaling the familiar intoxicating scent of his cologne as she pressed a kiss against the mole behind his ear.

"I love you too, Doctor Reid." He replied, flashing her one of his trademark Joel Goran grins, "Now stop distracting me and let's focus on the task at hand, shall we?"

"And what exactly is the task at hand Doctor Goran?" Alex whispered in his ear kissing him softly.

"The task at hand, Doctor Reid is to get you up those stairs as quickly and painlessly as possible so we can both get a few hours of sleep before we have to get the kids up for school."

"Mmmmm…That sounds nice." Alex replied, drowsily. "I'm sorry. I've just missed you all day."

At this Joel chuckled, "You _never_ have to apologize for kissing me like that. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

Alex nodded as they reached the top of the stairs and entered the master bedroom. Joel set her down on her feet.

"I'll change that bandage once I get out of the shower."

She nodded again, "Are you sure I can't join you, Doctor Goran? I'll wash your front…." Alex asked as she pulled her dark hair from its messy ponytail.

 _Alex Reid, you saucy minx._

Joel flashed her another one of his trademark grins, "Any other time I'd say yes, love. But I think we're both pretty exhausted, Doctor Reid."

Alex gave him a tired smile, "Yes we are. Rain check on our next dirty weekend?"

"Yes, ma'am." Joel answered just before he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the laundry basket.

"Gimme ten minutes," He whispered, pressing a kiss against her forehead before he grabbed a change of clothes and disappeared into the master bathroom.

Alex waited until he closed the door turned on the water before she started to change her clothes.

She didn't want Joel to know just how much pain she was in.

Even the slightest movement caused her skin to stretch uncomfortably and made her wince in pain.

Alex took a deep breath and reached for her brother Luke's old hockey jersey. It was the most comfortable thing she owned and she wore it constantly while she was breastfeeding all three of her children.

She slipped out of her blouse and pulled the oversized jersey over her head. She unbuttoned her jeans and was pulling them slowly down her hips when Joel stepped out of the shower wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

He took one look at her slow, careful movements and said, "You really are in pain aren't you, Reid?

She turned and looked at him, and he saw the fallen tears that stained her cheeks.

Before Alex could answer Joel picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her into the master bedroom.

He closed the lid on the toilet and gestured for her to sit down as he washed his hands and slipped on a pair of latex gloves with familiar precision.

"Joel baby, I can do it. You don't have to…"

He silenced her protests with a kiss, "I know you can. But I want to make sure it's not getting infected. It was Reycraft and not you who did the surgery."

Alex laughed and while she was distracted he pulled the surgical tape free from her wound and examined it.

"It's healing nicely. I'm sorry, love but this may sting a bit."

"Just get it over with," Alex whispered, relishing in her husband's gentle touch against her skin in spite of the pain she felt.

"Yes ma'am." Joel replied as he meticulously cleaned the wound and placed a new bandage and fresh surgical tape over it.

"Thank you, Doctor Goran." Alex said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close enough so she could kiss him.

"You're welcome, Doctor Reid." Joel answered, taking her hand and pulling her gently to her feet, and wrapping an arm around her. "Now what do you say we get some sleep?"

Alex nodded, resting her head against his bare chest as they walked back into the bedroom.

As they crawled into bed and turned out the light, Joel pulled her close and whispered, "Alex I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

At this Alex reached up and turned the bedside lamp back on so he could see her face, "Joel, baby it's not your fault that I got shot."

 _Not the first time._

 _Not the second time._

 _Not the third time._

Joel nodded, "I know Reid. But I still feel like if I'd been there maybe I could've done something…"

She stopped the flow of his words with a kiss, "Joel you already have done something. You're a magnificent surgeon, a devoted husband and an amazing father. I couldn't ask you to be anything more than you already are."

 _And I promise I never will._

"Do you hear me, Joel Goran?"

She asked when he didn't reply.

He nodded and pulled her toward him for yet another kiss, "I hear you loud and clear love." He replied, reaching across her side of the bed to turn off the light.

"Good." She said, sighing softly as she pillowed her head on his chest in the darkness. "Goodnight, Doctor Goran. I love you."

"Goodnight, Doctor Reid. I love you too, "He replied, kissing her forehead seconds before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
